Naruto: To where the skies are blue Sasuke Uchiha
by SpookyKooky
Summary: Hatsume Ueda OC Is placed on team seven; due to an odd numbered class. with pretty much all the people she can't stand! Loudmouthed Naruto Uzumaki, Annoying Sakura Haruno. And Sasuke Uchiha former friend and fiancee!


**To Where the Skies Are Blue**-Prologue

"_Where is she!?" A loud voice boomed through out the main hall of the Ueda clan's main household. __"Please calm down sir." A woman's voice pleaded "She's just a child, she doesn't understand the situation." "Silence! It is not your place to tell me what to do!"_

'_What are they talking about?' I wondered_ _silently combing my fingers through my favorite dolls golden hair. 'Why is everyone yelling and being so mean to each other?' __A shiver ran down my spine as a loud crash erupted from the hallway. Where is mother? I held the doll closer to me as if she were a precious treasure that needed protection. _

_My hand began to throb during the movement and I immediately retreated it from the doll. _

'_Mother...' _

_Suddenly my bedroom door banged open angrily making me jump up from the floor with fright. My father strode into the small room. His face a blank mask, and his body tense. "Hatsume." he said. His eyes were full of mixed emotions as he said my name. However I ignored the warning sign and asked "Tou-san... where's Kou-san?" _

_More emotion passed through my fathers eyes. Sadness, hate... maybe even Anger when I asked about mother. He hesitated before answering. " She is...gone Hatsume." he said his voice sounding solemn. "Gone to where?" _

"_Heaven." _

**To Where the Skies Are Blue**-Chapter 1

I sighed heavily as Iruka sensei continued to lecture the student down below known as Naruto Uzumaki. It was never a surprise to see Naruto in trouble, it was practically his routine.

But his behavior always seemed to take it's toll on everyone's patience especially Iruka sensei's

"Listen Naruto, you've failed the ninja exam three years in a row. Why do you insist on wasting your time on useless pranks?" Iruka sensei asked his voice sounding like a scolding parent. However Naruto just turned his head away in an uncaring manor, sending Iruka sensei over the edge.

"We are now going to have a review test on the transformation technique!" Iruka-sensei shouted at the class, who all groaned at once and sent glares at Naruto.

I sighed again. _Great this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? _I thought as I stood up out of my seat. I trudged my way towards the line that was forming at the front of the class and managed to be 5th in line next to Shikamaru.

"First up,Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura stepped up and did the correct seal "Henge!" (Transform) a cloud of smoke appeared and a copy of Iruka sensei stood in her place.

"Okay." Iruka sensei said as he checked her off the list.

I watched as Sakura began to jump up and down with excitement "I did it!" She squealed. She then turned to Sasuke who was behind her. "Did you see that Sasuke- kun" She asked sweetly.

I snorted _hard to miss, Baka. _I never did like Sakura not only was she the most annoy person that I have ever met. But her Impossibly Pink Hair gave me a major headache..

"Next is, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke strolled up with his hands in his pockets and quickly did the seal. Without saying a word he transformed into Iruka sensei. Sasuke's transformation was slightly better than Sakura's but only in detail.

"Good!" Iruka placed a check next to Sasuke's name.

"Next...Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke walked passed me and the rest of the line to the back while Naruto stepped forward to take his place. Shikamaru decided to let some of his frustration out.

"This sucks! I can't believe we actually have to do this again," He sent a lazy glare at Naruto.

"This is all your fault!" Ino spat beside's me.

"Like I care." Naruto's snapped as he trudged his way up the classroom.

Naruto put his hands up and shouted. I watched a blue chaka form at his feet before he was engulfed in an explosion of smoke.

'_Nani?'_

Where Naruto once stood was a naked girl with blond pigtails whose only cover was a wisp of smoke covering her more..secret area's.

Iruka Sensei Suddenly flew back from a massive nose bleed causing Naruto to laugh loudly. "How do you like that? I call it my Oiroke no Jutsu," (Sexy Technique) Naruto stated proudly while continuing to laugh.

"YOU IDIOT! Don't waste your time on Stupid Pranks!" Iruka Shouted in Naruto's face, Tissue placed securely in his nostrils.

"Far more useful than you think." I heard myself mumble under my breath. A habit that I had developed when I was small..

"W-what was that?" Naruto's surprised voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He had apparently heard me, seeming as how his face was full of surprise. I turned my head away from him and focused on Shikamaru's transformation.

"It's nothing." I told him.

"Ueda, Hatsume!"

"No need to be loud about it." I mumbled as I stepped up to face an Irritated Sensei. After I transformed Iruka sensei could see no flaws, and was forced to place a check next to my name and send me to the back of the line.

--

After class, nothing exciting happened. And I soon found myself resting under a shaded tree. When I closed my eyes to listen to the wind and my surrounding. I couldn't help but allow a small smile to form on my lips.

_This is just like that day._

I thought turning over onto my side.

_Are you thinking the same thing? Sasuke? _

"Ah..Hatsume..." Immediately my eyes flew up and I sat up straight my smile disappearing along with the peacefulness of the area.

"What is it Uzumaki, Naruto?"

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto's felt his nerves tighten up as he stared at the intimidating girl that sat in front of him. Her Deep purple eyes stared coldly at him and her Golden brown shoulder length hair swayed in the wind.

If she wasn't so intimidating he would of thought she was beautiful. He could tell by the look in her eyes that he was unwelcome, but still he had to know.

"Today in class.." He trailed off hoping that She would take the hint.

Fortunately she did. "I told you it was nothing." She said turning her head away from him. Irritation boiled within Naruto. She was always like this.

A mystery that no one could solve. He didn't see her talking with anyone else, or even Hanging out with anyone. She was always either walking alone or sitting under trees. And whenever somebody would try to talk to her she would either ignore them or would only answer their questions with simple 'yes' or 'no'

"Your so weird." Naruto sighed irritably resting his hands on the back of his head. "You don't hang out with anybody, and yet you think your high and might over everybody!"

Hastsume remained silent sending Naruto's irritation to a whole new level. "Arhh! Your just like Sasuke!" He yelled pointing his index finger accusingly at her. "Always trying to act cool!"

"You two shou-" Naruto eyes grew wide. Was he just imagining it? No it was definitely there!

Hatsume's smile.

Her eyes had a glow that he had never seen before and her smile was small but still a smile. He felt his heart beat pick up it's pace as he continued to stare at her face. God she was so beautiful..

"You may be right on that." She said standing up on her feet.

Naruto watched silently as Hatsume walked away into the Afternoon sky.

Somehow the sun was brighter than usual.


End file.
